


Silent Like Foxes Hunting Their Prey

by liight



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actually i think it's a similie, also simile is spelled wrong but i mean i'm tired, i just really like metaphors, okay...whatever, the title probably has nothing to do with anything in this collection, wake me up inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liight/pseuds/liight
Summary: Komahina drabbles, because because it's 2:44 AM and I yelled, "FUCK THIS!"





	1. Lost—But The Sky Looks Nice!

**Author's Note:**

> me: time to sleep!  
> me: i'm in the mood to write komahina drabbles, now

"You know, Hinata-kun, I don't think camping has ever gone this well for someone like me!" 

" _ **WE'RE LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST, KOMAEDA!**_ " Hinata shouts, putting his face into his hands. He let out a tired groan, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Why did I ever agree to let you take me on a walk?" 

"Haha, I'm sorry that you're lost with trash like me, Hinata-kun. Maybe next time we can bring Nanami-san, maybe she can help bring us back to campsite if we get lost again..? Ah, just my luck, getting lost on a camping trip with Hinata-kun and his friends..." Hinata just falls to the ground, his nails digging into the earth. "But on the bright side, the night sky looks rather nice and welcoming..?" The white haired male turns his gaze from his companion to the sky, littered with white twinkling stars that practically spoke to them. 

The brunette furrows his eyebrows, directing his eyes to the almost charcoal sky of the night. "I guess you're right...the sky  _is_ pretty." Hinata presses his lips together and sighs, letting go of the ground and drags his knees to his chest. "I just...want to get back to camp, before the others start to worry."

There was a soft  _thud_ , Komaeda landing on the ground next to Hinata. He continues to look at the sky with a soft face, suddenly casting his gaze downwards. "This is all because of me... I'm sorry, Hinata-kun." The luckster apologizes, refusing to meet Hinata's eyes that were now on him.

"You didn't do anything," he says, trying to use a soft tone to his voice. He looks at Komaeda's hand on the ground, putting his over the other's surprisingly warm one. He gives it a reassuring squeeze, making Komaeda turn to look at him in surprise. "It was just...bad luck that we ended up here, alright? It's not your fault that your luck shadows over you like that." Hinata tries to give him a smile—even though it turned out kind of awkward.

"Hinata-kun..." Komaeda blinks a few times at his friend, the blush on his cheeks barely showing in the night. He chuckles quietly, shaking his head. "Why do you waste your time on such trash..?"

"Stop that," Hinata commands. He intertwines their fingers together, grasping his hand a little tighter. "You're not trash, nor will you ever be trash, Komaeda. So just stop. Here, we can sleep now and find our way back in the morning, okay, Komaeda?" Komaeda nods, his mind going blank—he has nothing left to say, anymore.

Hinata lays down on a patch of grass, facing Komaeda as the latter lays down as well. They stare at each other, a comfortable atmosphere hanging around them.

"Why don't you come closer? Isn't it kind of cold?" Hinata noticed Komaeda visibly hesitating, worried for a moment that he did something wrong, until he feels the other snuggle up into his chest. He smiles subconsciously at the cuteness of it, wrapping his arms around his friend and companion. Once he closes his eyes, he feels sleep wash over him like a wave at the beach...but he hears a soft voice from far away.

 _"Goodnight, Hinata-kun._ "


	2. Group Chat Troubles and a Hot Barista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is also fluffy, involving Barista!Komaeda with Hinata as a daily customer with bothersome but great friends. (Except it's only two friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also written around 2-3 am...man, why do I always write fics around that time?

“So, you want the usual?” Komaeda asks, his small smile making Hinata feel welcomed to the cafe. He's always had a thing for the rather handsome barista, glad that he would serve him every time he stepped to the front of the line. He had unnatural white hair that looked soft to the touch, though it resembled a cloud, and an amazing pair of eyes that were a vivid greenish gray. “Hello?” A pale hand waved him front of him, and Hinata immediately snapped out of his trance. 

“Oh— yeah, sorry.” He apologizes, but not wholeheartedly. He could stare into the other’s eyes forever if he wanted to; they were quite beautiful. The cashier nodded. 

“Coming right up!” Komaeda pipes up in a cute tone that squeezes Hinata’s heart. He pulls out his wallet, handing over the money to the Barista. An electric shock ran through his veins when their hands brushed against each other, and Hinata wanted to feel it again but there was no excuse to make for wanting to feel his hand once more. Hinata steps to the side, waiting for his order to be made. 

They have made small talk with each other once before; multiple times, in fact. Hinata couldn't help but fall for the pale man harder with each conversation they had.  _ I don't even know if he likes me. _ The brunette thinks to himself.  **_I don't even know if he likes men!_ ** The negative thoughts crushed him and his bisexual heart, making him feel like utter shit. 

“Hinata-kun? Here's your coffee,” he says, leaning over the counter to hand him the hot cup of coffee. Komaeda gives him a smile, and almost in an instant, it made Hinata’s day less shittier. “Have a nice day!” Hinata nods a thanks at him, taking a seat at one of the booths and pulling out his phone. 

“4 new messages.” He sighs as he checks them all. It had been from a group chat involving he, Nanami and Mioda. As he takes a quick sip from the cup of coffee, he checks the messages. 

[Mioda] Ibuki wishes Hajime-chan luck with winning the heart of that cute boy at the coffee shop who always serves him!

_ Mioda sent a photo.  _

[Nanami] ah, so is that who hinata-kun likes..? he looks cute, but i still prefer girls…

[Mioda] Of course you do, Chiaki-chan! Ibuki can't resist girls either,  _ especially _ the cute ones! 

Hinata blushes furiously, seeing that Mioda has snapped a picture of him talking to the white haired Barista. He sends a quick response to the group chat in silent embarrassment. 

[Hinata] Listen! I don't like him THAT much. He's just really cute, okay?!

He hopes they get the point, worrying slightly when he sees “Mioda is typing…”. 

[Mioda] Sure, Hajime-chan! What's his name? Maybe Ibuki can be your wingwoman! 

[Hinata] I don't need help with a relationship, Mioda. Also, his name it Komaeda. Well, Komaeda Nagito. We're only...acquaintances.

[Mioda] Nagito-chan, huh? Ibuki will strike up a conversation with him someday, and serenade him into being Hajime-chan’s boyfriend!

[Nanami] maybe i could try helping...but dating simulators were never my thing. i could try, though. 

[Hinata] You guys are ridiculously stubborn. If I wanted to date him, I would have asked him out already!

[Nanami] hinata-kun, you didn't have the balls to ask me out when you liked me a while ago, so what makes you think you grew a pair now..?

[Mioda] Ibuki thinks that Chiaki-chan is totally right, Hajime-chan! In fact, she bets you $20 that you won't ask out Nagito-chan by the end of today!

Hinata but his lip, typing and deleting his words.  _ What do I say in this situation..? _ He dug himself a grave. With the wrong move, everybody will hear about this silly crush of his, but even then…what can he do about it?

[Hinata] It’s on, Mioda. 

The coffee didn't help at all. After he sent that text, anxiety hit him like a train and he passed out on the table surface still holding the cup of coffee. 

“Ah… Hinata-kun, are you alright? You've been out for a while, now.” Komaeda shakes Hinata lightly, concern showing on his face. The brunette slowly wakes up, looking up at the employee. 

“What the hell..? What time is it?” He immediately asks, sitting up and looking outside.  _ How long was I asleep?  _ **_When_ ** _ did I ever fall asleep, anyway?!  _

“Oh, well it's about 4:00 pm! My shift was coming to an end, and I was just checking up on you. I'm glad you're doing well, though! You must feel refreshed, after all, it's been three hours.” Hinata squinted his eyes, looking at the phone in his hand.  _ Two new messages..? _

[Mioda] Woo! Ibuki refuses to lose a bet against Hajime-chan! She's totally gonna win!

[Nanami] ah, good luck you two, especially you, hinata-kun…

Hinata lets out an exhausted groan, putting his hands on his face and dropping his phone. “I hate my life,” he mumbles. He forgot about the bet, but now that he remembers it, he's not ready. At all. 

“Huh? What's wrong?” Komaeda asks, tilting his head to the side. He was now wearing a dull green jacket over his work outfit, and Hinata wasn't going to lie. He looked kind of good. 

“Well…” What was he supposed to say?  _ Well you see, my friend and I made a bet that I wouldn't ask you out, but I thought I could.  _ That would sound completely insane...but what else was he supposed to do? He supposed that he'd lose his dignity either way, so perhaps he should ask him out?

…

Before he could stop himself, he asks the question. “Will you go out with me?” Hinata didn't know if he was seeing right, but… Komaeda was blushing? 

“Ah, so Hinata-kun feels like that towards me? I'm so flattered! I accept your offer.” He smiles, and Hinata let's out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. When he looks back up, he grins at the Barista. 

“Really? I'm glad, b-but uh...where do you want to go?” Hinata never thought about where they were heading-- he didn't even think about the white haired male accepting his invitation out. So he felt...happy. Really happy.

“I know a rather beautiful place to be when the sun sets, but I don't know if you're willing to stay that long with me…” Komaeda narrows his eyes, his brows slightly furrowed. 

“No!” He shouts a little too loudly, alarming some customers and staff members nearby. “I mean uh...I don't mind staying with you for a long while.” His face heats up and he hopes he doesn't look too dumb, because for all he knows, he could look like a tomato. 

“Huh, really? You're so kind, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda chimes happily, starting for the exit. “It's nearby, but we'd have to walk quite a bit. I hope that doesn't bother you, though!” Hinata shrugs, quietly slipping his hand into the other’s and intertwining their fingers. This took Komaeda by surprise, looking at the one inch shorter male. 

“I don't care,” Hinata says, absorbing the warmth from Komaeda’s hand. “I’d still be with you either way, right? That's the point of a date.” Komaeda blushes, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“Hinata-kun really is too kind.”

It takes a bit for them to reach a field, the road turning the corner and continuing off. It didn't take as long as Hinata thought it would, or was he just paying attention to Komaeda more than time and distance? The slightly taller male pulls Hinata up a hill, sitting at the grassy top and staring at the sky. 

“And now we wait for the sun to set!” He says eagerly, sitting against a tree with Hinata. 

“I'm up for that,” Hinata replies, leaning against the other’s shoulder. They talk for a bit about a lot of stuff, their dreams, friends, life in general…before either of them knew it, Hinata was leaning against Komaeda’s chest as his fingers brushed through Hinata’s hair, staring at the sky as the sun set. 

“Wow...the view really does look pretty from here, huh?” Hinata says in awe, his eyes half closed. He grabs one of Komaeda’s arms, hugging it close to him as the other continues to brush his hair soothingly. “I'm glad to have met you, Komaeda.” 

“I'm glad to have met you too, Hinata-kun.”

_ Mioda has sent a photo! _

[Mioda] Look, Chiaki-chan! Ibuki may have lost the bet, but it was soooo worth it. Look at these two lovebirds!

[Nanami] ah, they look so happy together, i’m glad they've met each other...maybe one day i could find myself somebody. maybe when i take a break from video games…

[Mioda] Don't forget, Chiaki-chan! Ibuki has dibs on Mikan-chan. 

[Nanami] mm, don't worry, mioda-san. you two would make a great couple, anyway! i might take a nap though, so goodnight. 

[Mioda] Goodnight, Chiaki-chan!!!!


	3. One Whole Gum and a Make Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A is chewing the last piece of gum in a really good pack so person B pulls them into a kiss to low key steal it out of A's mouth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks google, you always have my back. i honestly just really wanted to write komahina kissing ;3c  
> it's 3:21 am help me
> 
> also, i might have changed the prompt a lil' bit...you'll see how~

"Hey, Hinata-kun, can I have a piece of gum?" Komaeda asks, his legs hanging off the back of the couch as he sits upside down. His head was laid comfortably on the cushion as he peers over at Hinata, blinking up at the other innocently. Hinata looks at the pack of gum in his hand, seeing as there was only one left, and then looked back at the pale white haired male. 

"Actually...I planned on chewing this one for myself, since it  _is_ the last one." Hinata says, pulling it out of the cardboard package. Komaeda furrows his brows, raising his arm and smacking Hinata's arm with his hand firmly, making the brunette drop the sacred last gum. "Komaeda!" He shouts, glaring at Komaeda before leaning down to take the last piece. It lays on the carpeted floor, still in its shiny blue wrapper, basically calling his name...

_Hajime... Hajiiimeeee..._

Alright, he's probably sleep deprived if he's hearing the piece of gum still neatly wrapped talking. But does he care? Fuck no, he's taking that gum and chewing its delicious and spicy flavor, he will taste that minty extract that the gum holds within its chewy goodness. He. Will. Chew. That. Gum! As his hand reaches for the gum, Komaeda rolls over and climbs over him, making Hinata feel heavier and unable to get up. While in his struggle to get back up, the mischievous white haired boy swipes the wrapped goodness from Hinata's hand and into his own! Hinata gasps in obvious offense, while Komaeda sneakily pulled the coffee table over his head.

"Haha, watch out on the way back up, Hinata-kun~!" Komaeda sings, falling onto the empty side of the couch. He unwraps it and tosses it into his mouth, chewing it happily. Meanwhile, Hinata tries to sit up, but hits his head on the coffee table while trying to do so. Hissing in pain, Hinata pushes away the coffee table angrily and sat up, rubbing the back of his head while he glared at Komaeda.

"You owe me another piece of gum, Komaeda." He states bitterly, watching the sly gum-stealing thief. Komaeda continues to happily gnaw on what was Hinata's last piece of gum, crawling over to his friend. Hinata stares at his companion with suspicion in his eyes, leaning back slowly. "Uh, Komaeda, what are you doing?" He questions, his hand gripping the top of the couch.

"Well, you did want the gum, right?" The luckster places his hands on Hinata's knees, hoisting himself up and leaning over to Hinata. "So I'll give it to you." Hinata began sweating nervously at how close their faces were, and when Komaeda places his lips on his own, he freezes for a moment. Although slowly, he adjusts and relocates his hands to Komaeda's hair and his back, allowing his eyes to close after a bit.

Komaeda removed his hands from the placement on Hinata's knees, placing one of them on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. The slightly shorter of the two reacts to the touch of Komaeda's tongue licking his lower lip by opening his mouth just a little more than before, feeling something on his own tongue before Komaeda pulls away. He uses his sleeve to wipe the remaining saliva, breathing a big breath inwards as he smiles innocently at Hinata, as if he didn't just make out with his best friend.

"Komaeda, that's utterly disgusting." Hinata states, quietly chewing the gum. Komaeda tilts his head slightly to the side, blinking at the other.

"But Hinata-kun, you're still chewing it anyway."

"Shut up, I can't _waste_ it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amazing, it's now 3:47...anyway i might regret writing something _this_ intimate but i mean, do it before you regret it, amirite?

**Author's Note:**

> i love these cute nerds a lot~  
> it's like, 3:23 am now, oops.


End file.
